


Break Us Out Of This Hell

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [83]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy sent the letter, Gen, Good Bendy - Freeform, Spotting the Thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry came back because he found a mistake in the letter--one left there by its real sender.Gospel of Dismay (c) DAGames(Note: For best effect, imagine this to be a scene for an animated film, particularly in regards to the song.)





	Break Us Out Of This Hell

When Henry first got the letter, he had been rather surprised. Joey had told him to never come back after that fight they'd had, and the man wasn't the type to forgive and forget. But then, he'd taken a closer look at it, and noticed the part about 30 years--it hadn't taken that long, and Joey wouldn't have made an error like that. He was too much of a stickler for details.

Something was very, very wrong.

And so, he had returned to the studio, where he discovered Joey had brought the characters of the cartoon they had created to life--Bendy, Boris, Alice, even some of the background characters, although most of them hadn't turned out too well. More importantly, it was revealed that Bendy--the real Bendy, not the psychotic parody that had been chasing him--had sent that letter, and that he'd made that mistake on purpose, knowing it would get Henry's attention. No sooner had Henry and Boris found him than the little demon buried his face in Henry's chest, wailing in relief.

"I knew you'd understand!"

Pulling Bendy into a hug, Henry gently rubbed his creation's back.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm right here."

Nearby, Boris and Alice watched, hearts lightened drastically. For so long, the three Toons had been trapped in the studio, never seeing another human besides Joey. If it hadn't been for the recordings scattered around their prison, they would never have been willing to trust a human. The only problem was that no one was likely to come help them--Joey had completely destroyed any chance of their returning. While they were a little thankful for that, as anyone who returned would probably have met some horrible fate, they were on the verge of giving up.

But one day, Bendy found a recording revealing that Joey was not their only creator. Henry Walters, the man who had been head animator before the studio's collapse, had come up with them in tandem with Joey, even though he didn't get as much credit. Upon hearing his voice, and realizing that he gave much more of a damn than his so-called friend, a spark of hope ignited and started to burn brightly.

Finally, Bendy regained his composure, his familiar smile quickly returning to his face.

"Man, did I need that or what?"

"Glad you feel better." Henry picked up his axe, as the Toons grabbed their own weapons--a hammer for Bendy, a pipe for Boris, and a wrench for Alice--and the four set off to find their way out.

(BATIM)

Gospel of Dismay (DAGames): Bendy, Boris, Alice, Henry

Bendy: Let's hope this time, we can get this band back together again!"

Boris (Bendy): You joined the underground cabaret today.  
(Well, hey there, tell me your name.)  
Boris: You try to run and tell the world,  
But you're stranded in a darkened cave.  
(Oh Henry, we love you the same.)

Boris: So listen up, my friend,  
There's more than meets the eye.  
You power up the studio  
And bring 'em to life.  
Now play the beat that trickles through the halls,  
Or else your life is nevermore.  
Don't worry, chum--it's not the music that dies.  
Now listen up!

Bendy: Our life support machine  
Was brought to life by remarkable hands.  
Forget about the hell we've seen.  
The time has come to revive our band.

So bang the drums to a rhythm,  
Captivating the beat,  
And press the keys on the piano  
For the ritual please.  
The song's alive with the night!  
With your help, we'll revive!  
The devil's advocate...  
Is staring right through your lies!

Alice: You're just returning our old strings tonight.

Bendy: I hope you turn on the light now!

Bendy, Boris, & Alice (Henry): Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this darkened cell.  
You're gonna break us out of this hell!

Bendy: We've been stars since the rhythm days,  
But our instruments have all grown tired.  
And in the end, our only dream was to dance.  
They took the dance away, and we got retired.

But that was long ago!  
We have a new change of face!  
We turned it up a couple notches  
With a brand new pace.  
You think they all just erased us,  
Betrayed us, enslaved us.  
But the deed is done,  
And now we want to get out!  
Now listen up!

Boris (Henry): Ain't it nice to be underground,  
With a good ol' friend like me?  
(A friend like me, yeah)  
So you notice that sign, we ain't lyin',  
But sit down and take a seat.  
(Take a seat)

Boris: There's an exit, for sure,  
But that's for schmucks.  
With a little bit of ink,  
And a couple of bucks,  
We can reopen the curtains,  
And show off the strut.  
But for goodness sake,  
You gotta just believe!

Alice: You're just returning our old strings tonight.

Bendy: I hope you turn on the light now!

Bendy, Boris, & Alice (Henry): Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this darkened cell.  
You're gonna break us out!

Henry: Go to sleep, my little sheep.  
It's time to rest your head,  
Whether alive or dead.  
I am the keeper of the key  
That will set us all free.  
I bring the demon back to life.

Bendy: Bring the demon back to life.

Henry: There's a song that I sing  
That shows us the light  
Even in the lighter side of hell,  
We sing with delight.  
Play the notes that I require.  
This will please my desires.  
You have given me the tools  
To restart this fire!

Bendy: There's a twisted fate  
That controls us and betrays us.  
My friends have a death wish,  
And all of this is him to blame!  
Now we've brought him to his knees!  
Your only hope to escape this  
Is to embrace this.  
We need your help  
To keep this demon at bay!  
Let's end this today!

Bendy: You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry.

Boris: Will you take their word, or ours?

Alice: Golly, I hope this works!

Bendy: You turned on this machine. Now you have to believe!

Henry (Bendy, Boris, & Alice): Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this world of grey.  
Welcome to the gospel of dismay!

All: Welcome to the gospel of dismay!


End file.
